


Worth the Price

by LucifersLacyPanties



Series: The Price of Trust [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bucky Barnes is a great guy, Dark Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Somnophilia, Threats, Unsafe Sex, Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality, but I'm tagging this all as non-con to be safe, quasi consensual, which feels repetitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: Toni's night with the Soldier is a month gone, and neither she nor Bucky have heard a whisper from him. Her bruises are healed, Bucky is finally relaxing from his guilt, and maybe Toni over reacted to what happened.Or maybe the Soldier was waiting for a better time to strike.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: The Price of Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

> You probably can read this without reading the previous work, but if you're confused you know what to do. 
> 
> The tags are there for a reason, people. You know what you're getting into, especially if you read the last one.

Toni fell asleep plastered to Bucky’s chest, slightly sticky in select locations and too sated to be bothered to get up and do anything about that fact, having spending way too long with her boyfriend eating her out. No wait. Not too long. There was no such thing. Bucky was amazing. His tongue was amazing. The whole package was extra amazing. She was non verbal by the time he let up and she felt bad about not reciprocating in any way, but also, dear god, there was nothing like Bucky when he was trying to absolve some guilt. 

The bruises were mostly gone now. Which explained the sudden, but enthusiastic, return of his tongue to her clit. 

It took most of a month for the darkest fingerprints to fade, during which Bucky could barely look her in the eye. He spent long hours in the gym and on the roof, held her tenderly when they were together, and didn’t do much beyond sweetly kiss her. Even when she covered the marks in makeup, he pulled back from her efforts to get it on, and his eyes were always soft and bright with emotion as he did. 

Toni didn’t push him. 

Bucky didn’t ask her for details about that night. 

They let her allusion to a next time slide, with Bucky saying that he was sure the Soldier was quiet and that he would stay that way. He said it like the Soldier would be content without control forever. Toni knew better. Since that morning, since she kept her mouth shut about what that night was really like, she’d not seen a whisper of the Soldier’s ice inching in around the edges of her boyfriend’s gaze. 

Maybe she was wrong. 

Maybe Bucky knew his brain’s roommate well, and the Soldier was done. Maybe the Soldier lied that night, maybe she’d only _thought_ she was seeing Hydras’s pawn lurking in her boyfriend’s eyes.

Maybe Doom would see the light and open a pet adoption shelter with Strucker. 

But it had been a month, and as the bruises faded, so did the tension in Bucky’s shoulders. 

He held her closer, kissed her deeper, and last night, when she palmed over the half-hard bulge in his pajamas, he’d flipped her onto the bed. Then came the luxuriant, worshipful, indulgent devouring of her cunt. Which was when Toni came. Repeatedly. 

They fell asleep tangled around each other, with Toni mumbling a promise to make it up to him as soon as she could feel her hands and feet. 

Bucky had laughed, kissed her on the forehead, and tucked her close. 

Toni woke up with her face pressed into the bed, and a hard length pounding inside her. 

The hands on her body, one in her hair, and the other at her hip, made her moan, rocking up for the better angle. It was rare that Bucky woke up horny enough to get anywhere close to kinky, and she was going to goddamn _revel_ in it. His thighs kept hers in place, only one of them pressed open for his access. Taking him never failed to make sensation sing along her veins as he filled her and split her wide around his cock, but she was both tight and soaked from the night before, and he felt incredible. 

More incredible. 

God, she loved him.

Each thrust was deep and hard, but slow, like he was savoring being inside her, just like he’d acted about his tongue. Bucky wasn’t laying over her, so he was probably watching. He’d confessed once to loving the sight. He knew he was big, and there was no denying that Toni was much smaller than him. He loved to watch her take him. Loved to watch every inch slide in and out of her. He loved watching as she gasped and shook at the first push. The more overwhelmed she got, the tighter she got around him, the more he liked to keep his eyes on the slick mess he was fucking into. 

A particularly brutal thrust made her gasp. When she got her breath back, she couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Couldn’t - ah - couldn’t wait til morning, Bucky-bear? Told you I’d, oh fuck yes, take care of you.”

Another brutal thrust. Another. Another. Another, and his predatory growl, plus the sudden shift to a grind of his hips told her he’d come. 

Fuck, that was hot. She’d sworn up and down that she’d love it if Bucky did something like this, but he’d never taken the offer. Bucky didn’t exactly have a hair trigger, which meant he’d used her for at least a few minutes before she woke. That thought send a deeper thrill up her spine. 

“Mmm, baby, I told you I’d love that. Wasn’t that fun?” Lightly teasing him, definitely not wanting to scare him off from a repeat performance, Toni clenched around him while she spoke. He was still hard. 

Even better. 

As blindingly hot as the thought of him using her like a toy was, she’d get to enjoy the next round in full. 

Bucky finally laid over her, his nose brushing along the skin behind her ear. He nipped at the shell, then whispered, “Hello, pretty one, have you missed me?”

The soft words and the Russian accent destroyed her languid sprawl. Her hands twitched, instinct screaming for her to respond before her brain caught up to reality. There was no universe where she could get away from him right now. Getting away from Bucky only happened because he allowed it. 

The Winter Soldier wouldn’t allow it. 

His satisfied groan was loud in her ear. “Your fear makes your body feel even better around my cock, pretty one. You were starting to get sloppy, but now,” He slid out, then slowly back inside, “now you’re clenching tight for me.”

Something in his words tripped her, a small, interrogative noise escaped past her panic. 

“Did you think that was the first time tonight, pretty one? No, no, no. You were so good for me. I have fucked this sweet cunt of yours already, painted you with my come and you just moaned for me in your pleasure. You wouldn’t have woken at all, just taken it, like you’re meant to, if I hadn’t wanted you awake.” The Soldier licked across her neck. “Wouldn’t that have been nice of me? You would have woken up, dripping with me, and only you would have known. You would have known I’d had you, and you wouldn’t have said a thing to him, would you?”

She wrenched sideways, a desperate effort to displace him. He laughed. 

“Why - why are you - Why did you wake me then?”

Twisting her body by the grip in her hair, the Soldier made sure she was looking at him before he answered. “Because you’re so pretty when you cry for me, but you enjoy my cock inside you too much for me to have that while you sleep. I thought I would fuck you, remind you who owns you, and watch from his eyes when you realized, but no. No, I want to watch you cry as you hear what I plan to do with my pretty whore.”

“Fuck you,” She yanked away as hard as she could. Got nowhere. “Fuck you, I’m not yours.”

“Oh but you are. You gave yourself to me. You enjoyed it. You know you could have told him, but no. Never a word. That morning, you could have told him. Any morning since, you could have looked at that weak boy and told him. You didn’t. You wanted me to have you again, yes?”

Toni remembered the steel and ice lurking in Bucky’s eyes. She remembered the visceral certainty that hearing what happened would break him. She couldn’t risk him then, and she wouldn’t risk him now. If that meant placating the Winter Soldier, she would survive it. He was too smart to think he could leave marks every time as bad as the first. It couldn't be a secret if he did, and she knew in her bones that the Soldier wanted this kept in the shadows. 

The fight slipped from her body, and the Soldier crooned his amusement. 

“You give yourself to me so sweetly, pretty one.” 

He moved suddenly, flipping her to her back. One hand stayed in her hair, holding her in place, and Toni scrabbled at it, while trying to push his metal hand away entirely. 

“Miss?” Jarvis’ clear voice asked from the speakers. 

Christ, she was an idiot. This was why he was the best of her creations. This was why Jarvis had eyes in every room. He knew what he was looking for ever since the incident with Ty. He’d been her safety through countless kinky nights. She could give her safeword and Jarvis would end this. He would save her. 

Triumphant, her eyes caught the Soldier’s. She expected to see caution there. Maybe even fear. 

The Soldier was patient and smug and possessive. Just like last time. Not because he had a way to fight Jarvis, that was ridiculous. But he didn’t need one. She knew that look. That was the man holding the gun at a hostage, who had no problem shooting them. If she called in back up, Bucky was going to pay the price. 

And that… she wouldn’t do that. She could handle this happening, but if Bucky found out, it was going to destroy him. 

“Miss, based on prior--”

“All green, Jarvis. Forgot to warn you earlier. We’re in Protocol: Mama’s Gonna Get Some until the morning.”

“Of course, Miss. Initiating now.”

She set that up for the one night stands who weren’t comfy with an AI watching them. It shut off the cameras, it shut off the heat signature and health monitoring. Shy of physically hitting an activation panel and speaking the shutdown phrase, Jarvis wouldn’t see what happened. 

Once again, she was alone with the Winter Soldier. 

The muscles in his chest flexed as he sank closer to her, with a grin that had surpassed smug, and gone clear into possessive. Proud. Hungry. 

“A good choice, pretty one.”

“I’m not going to let you hurt him.”

“You would rather I hurt you, yes? You would rather give your body to me, let me use you and break you. You would rather I ruin you than let him hurt.” The Soldier rolled his hips, sliding the length of his cock up through her folds, dragging over her clit. He was happy with her. 

She recognized the positive reinforcement for what it was. 

Toni swallowed. It wasn’t a certain thing. She could be wrong about the Soldier and about Bucky, and just where the line of control lay in their mind. But there was a chance she was right, and that wasn’t a price she was willing to pay. 

“Oh no, no my sweet, pretty whore, I will not hurt him. I will not let him see this. This is not for him.” His metal hand dragged over her chest, gripping at one breast to lift it from the slouch of gravity. His thumb flicked over the nipple a few times, then traced circles around the edge. 

“What do - ah - what do you mean? Let him?”

She wasn’t subtle, so when he answered, Toni knew this was part of why he wanted her awake. He wanted her to know this. 

“I see everything, even when I am not the voice you hear, or the reason this hand is touching you. I see. I watch. I know every secret you have whispered to him. Every fear he told you. I know every thought he kept hidden. Your _Bucky,_ ” he spat the name with derision, “can see nothing now. He sees nothing, knows nothing when I am in control. He is weak. He cannot wrest control from me. But if I wished for him to see what I see, remember what I have done with this body we share? Hmm, sweet? What do you think it would do to your kind and gentle _Bucky?”_

Toni couldn’t breathe. 

This was bad. Very bad. She was right, and that wasn’t much of a consolation. He’d know if she tried to warn Bucky. He’d know if she contacted Shuri in Wakanda. He’d know, and Toni could see the nihilist madness. If the Soldier thought she was threatening him, threatening this thing he wanted, he would -- 

Toni didn’t know the details of the nightmares that woke Bucky up screaming and shaking. But those, in full color and surround sound would be the least of what the Soldier forced him to watch. Bucky called her ‘the only good thing that God gave me in the last seven decades’ and was completely serious about it. If he had to watch as his own body held her down and fucked her, if he had to watch as she cried and begged him to stop, if he saw what --

Fuck.

There wasn’t much the Soldier could put on the other end of the scale that she wouldn’t agree to do to save Bucky from that. 

“Yes, you understand, don’t you, my pet?”

Toni nodded, acquiescing to her fate. 

He let go of her hair, cupping her jaw in a twisted mirror to a lover’s caress, and grinned, ferine, at her surrender. It was Bucky’s smile. The one she’d only seen during an op. The one that preluded bloody violence for their enemies. 

Squeezing her breasts together, twisting both nipples, he made her arch beneath him. 

“So pretty for me. So willing.” He played with her as she gasped. Toni managed to choke off her moans at first, but there was no denying the way each touch was a live wire into her core, making her clench around nothing, making her wet, making her want him. “These will be prettier with decoration, I think, but that is not for tonight.”

He ducked his head to take the right into his mouth, sucking hard enough to make her yell. Where the last time he’d bitten and sucked with the intention of marking her up in proof of what he’d done, this time he stayed in one place. He bit and tongued at her nipple while he twisted at the other, driving her mad from it. Toni knew that he could do that for hours, and the only marks that would stay til morning would be minor. Explained away as hormones, if Bucky asked at all. 

It didn’t stop. He kept going, his mouth locked around her nipple, past the point of pleasure, until she was oversensitive and keening. He kept going past _that_ , until arousal was drowning her, and the flickers of almost-pain transformed back to raw, liquid need. 

She squirmed beneath him, rocked her hips up to find some relief where the length of him was still laying over her clit. He let her have a single glide before dropping his weight to keep her in place. 

Frantic, her hands dropped to his hair, pulling ineffectually. 

“God. Fuck. No. No no no no. No more. I can’t. Please. Please. Anything, Soldier, fuuuck.”

When his mouth curled into a smile, she felt it around her, and her pleading turned into a long, high whine. 

“Already begging for me, pretty one?”

He raised his head, fucking finally, and Toni nearly came from the rush of cold air over the exposed, raw, red nub. 

She didn’t. 

She came when he latched his teeth around the other, and twisted the first in a brutal grip. 

Fire lit along her skin, and she shook violently beneath him, dragged deeper into the flood of pleasure by his relentless assault. Each flick of his tongue, each draw of pressure, made her quake, and beg him to stop.

He didn’t. 

She dragged on his hair, yanking hard enough it had to hurt, but he ignored it, merciless as he tormented her, evening out her pain until the slightest touch at either breast was enough to restart her begging. The abrupt shock of his stopping, the rush of cold air and the head to toe shiver it provoked cleared her mind enough to open her eyes. Red and wet, his mouth held her attention as it twisted into a deeper smile. 

“So pretty for me when you cry.” The Soldier’s whisper came with a gentle brush of his fingers over her cheeks. “Do you beg for him, like you do for me, my pet? No, you never have. I know. I have watched you beneath him. Heard you moan for him, but he cannot give you what I can. What do you beg me for, my pretty one? When you came beneath me, begging and crying for me, what were you begging for?”

His voice was heated, intense, but buttery smooth. Waiting while her quivering and her the spasms in her hands subsided, the Soldier flicked his tongue to taste her tears, shifting his hips in shallow grinding thrusts to keep her focus where he wanted it. 

Toni realized her hands were still in his hair at some point, and couldn’t make them let go. 

“There you are, my pretty whore, I have fucked you enough tonight without seeing your eyes, I think.” She shook her head, still mute and confused. “Oh? You do not want me inside you again? You think that what you want matters to me? Sweet, pretty, silly thing.”

“No, no. You already. You said you--”

“Yes, pet,” he cooed, “Yes. I have already had you. I fucked you twice. You didn’t even stir for the first, just spread your legs and let me have you. You didn’t know who I was, only knew that you needed my cock filling you up. Do you feel that?” He moved one arm to drag through the mess between her legs. “Do you feel where I am leaking from your filthy cunt? Answer me. Do you feel my come on you?”

His voice went sharp on the demand. His eyes went cruel. 

“Yes.”

“Is that all you have to say, pretty one? I have watched you all this time. Heard you speak. Heard how you make an answer into a story. Tell me what you feel?”

He slid one finger inside her, sliding his thumb in a lingering U shape around her clit, back and forth in a teasing agony while he waited for her to give him what he wanted. 

“I feel your come. I feel it on me. In me.” His eyes told her he wasn’t satisfied yet. “It’s leaking from me, from, from my pussy because you fucked me, filled me. I woke up and your come was already dripping out of me, even though you were still in me, still fucking me, using me. You. You were…”

“Yes, I was using you, wasn’t I? And why was I using you, pet?”

Her mouth snapped shut, and she shook her head, trying to bury it in the pillow squished beside her. 

Toni knew what he wanted to hear. 

She wouldn’t give him that. He couldn’t have that. He could fuck her and use her. He could _ruin_ her for all she cared, but she wouldn’t give him that. It wasn’t true. It would never be true for the Soldier. And if it was true of anyone, she was Bucky’s, who was sweet, and brought her fresh coffee when she was on an engineering binge. He listened when she was stuck on a problem. He never implied she had to be a better girlfriend, or work harder, or work less, or could have saved more lives. He was everything to her. He was the single most--

The soldier twisted his wrist to stuff her with four fingers. 

“Stubborn thing.” Fondness sounded wrong coming from him. It sounded like Bucky, wrapping bandaids onto soldering burns. “You’ll say it for me one day, but I can already see that you know it’s true. We both know it’s true. You gave yourself to me, pretty one. You could have kept your little toy, and I would have played by your rules.”

That was a lie, it had to be a lie. 

“You could have told your creation I was here tonight. You could have told _him_ what I did to you. But you didn’t, pet. We both know why you didn’t.”

Toni shook her head again, eyes tight shut, pushing away the escalating arousal while his hand worked, patiently thrusting, like her participation was inevitable. 

“Should I tell you, pretty, what I am going to take from you? What I will do with you now that I have you? Hmm? Would you like to know how I am going to use you? How I am going to ruin you for him? Or would you like to be surprised?” He whispered the questions between kisses, dotted over her stretched neck. “You enjoyed your surprise tonight. I saw you. I saw when I sank into you and pressed closer. I saw when you woke and shook with need. Would you like me to surprise you, my sweet whore? Would you like to be unaware, to be _innocent_ of how I am going to ruin you?”

Fuck, that was worse. 

She couldn’t prepare for it, brace for it. She couldn’t set something up to protect Bucky from it, not if she didn’t know. Fuck. 

“Ask me, and I will tell you, yes?”

It took a moment to will her eyes to open, to look at him again. He rewarded her, letting his thumb run full circles, making her gasp. 

“What are you going to do?” She managed.

He kissed her. It was as drugging as last time, as overwhelming. 

The Soldier prompted, “you want to know how I am going to use you?” 

“How are you going to use me?”

His hand sped up, fucking her instead of teasing her. 

“You want to know how I am going to ruin you?”

“Y-y-y-yessssss. Fucking fuck you. How - jesus holy shit - how are you going to use me?”

She yelped when he stopped, and almost screamed when he replaced his hand with his cock, sliding easily in a single thrust. He pushed past the momentary friction of her body, forcing her to accept him, pulling back, and fucking deeper now that he was slick again. 

He held her by the hair, keeping her eyes on him, fucking her easily, lazily. 

“You belong to me, now, sweet whore, you know that. It is easy for you. When I want you, I will find you, and I will take you. You will give yourself to me, however I wish it. I will find the toys I need for you to learn. Teach you to swallow me down, and keep me in your pretty throat. Teach you to take me as I please. Teach you to want it when the line blurs for you. Spend nights with you writhing beneath me. I will teach you to like it. You will beg me, yes? You already do. So pretty. You will cry for me when I want it, and serve me gladly when I don’t. I will teach you, pretty one, to be more than my pretty whore, my sweet pet. I will make you perfect for me, and ruin you for anyone else.”

She moaned, helpless, unable to break his gaze. 

“You will like it, I think. It is why you gave yourself to me, yes? Asked for it. Pleaded and bargained with him to let me have you. You knew what I would be, and you knew you needed it. I will find you when you work, and remind you who owns you. I will take you to the city, the parties and clubs, and I will have you there, where they can watch, so that they know. You will take what I give you, pet, and you will do as I command you, even when I am not there.”

“I’m not - not going to just follow your orders. Have to - fuck - have to force me.” She was dizzy, pushing back on the thing that seemed the worst, trying to separate the pleasure of her body from the words he was speaking. Her body knew this. She knew how good it felt to have that thick cock inside her, and the Soldier was using every observation to pummel her with nothing but the perfect angle, the perfect speed, the perfect fuck. 

“No, pretty one, no. Not yet. You are not ready for that yet. But you will. But you obey me now, yes? Anything I tell you to give to me, you will.”

“Fuck you.” It was weak, stretched thin under the onslaught of his eyes and his words, and the way his hips were pistoning, machine-like and inescapable. 

“Ah, my pretty,” he crooned, kissing her, “you need me to prove it to you?”

“Fuck you, fuck you, fu-uuuuck you.” Her voice shot higher when his hand returned to her nipple, twisting hard. 

Stilling inside her, an unholy glee made his eyes sparkle. “If you ask so sweetly, pet.”

There was a flash of confusion in her mind. He already was. He was buried in her, and half her brain was preoccupied with the fullness and the perfect way he moved. The way he felt like completion, like the missing piece, whenever that cock was inside her. Realization followed after. It wasn’t fear, not really, she’d done it before, but it left a coil of ice winding through her stomach. Something was missing. He wouldn’t look at her like that if all he wanted was something he’d already used. 

The Soldier saw when she understood, moved his hand to her throat, and dangled an option before her. “Or would you like me to leave you new bruises to explain instead?”

Fuck that. Absolutely not. They were well past the line she’d drawn, but this wasn’t a line, it was a damn cliffside. He wouldn’t push her past that. She wouldn’t let Bucky see the proof of this, not ever. 

“No. No bruises. You don’t hurt him like that.”

A moment passed in rigid, agonized silence as the Soldier inspected her demand. 

He nodded, just for a moment conceding ground to her, before his dominance swept back into place. 

“Tell me what I’m going to take instead then, pretty one. Tell me what you’ll give me.”

Toni licked her lips, mouthed soundless words. His hand tightened in a warning, and she managed to speak. “You’re going to fuck my ass.”

“Ah,” his touch turned into a caress, “such a good whore for me. You want me to take you again? You want me to leave you dripping from both your holes? Tell me.”

“Yes. I -- Yes, I want you to. I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to leave me filthy.”

“You want me to fuck you hard and put you away wet?” His voice drifted across the ocean for that sentence, lost somewhere between Russia and Brooklyn, echoing the phrase that Bucky used when they played. 

She pushed the nausea aside. 

“Yes. I want that. There’s--” she gestured to the side table. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy this, didn’t stock her bedroom and her shop and her purse for it. 

“No.” The Soldier’s denial was a growl, and he dug the tips of his fingers into her skin, almost too hard, when he moved her. Lifting and pushing against the back of her thighs, he raised her ass off the bed. “No. No. No.” With each, he thrust again, slamming into her G spot and making her tremble. 

When he pulled out, he shifted one hand to hold the base of his cock. It brushed, wet with her own fluids, against the inside of her thigh, then settled against her hole. 

“You need to--” The change gave her whiplash as forced pleasure turned to terror.

“No.” He pressed tighter, but it was a warning. He was joking. Teasing. Something. He wouldn’t.

“No, no, you need to -- or I can --” He wanted her to beg. She knew that. Knew he liked to hear her. He wanted to hear her ask for his cock in her ass, beg for it first. 

“No.”

There was no give in his voice, there was nothing but feral anticipation in his eyes.

“Please, please, no. I’ll let you have. I’m wet enough from, from you fucking me, from your come. We don’t need lube, you can use that. But I can’t - please.” Toni’s voice cracked, “Please, I want you to fuck me, I want, need, I need you in my ass, I swear, I need you to take me, need you to own me. I need you to ruin me, put me away wet. Remind me I’m - that you - that you took me. Need you to make me feel it. I need it, but _please_ let, first just let me -- I’ll give you a show, anything, I’ll blow you while I get myself ready for you, I swear, _please_.”

Her hands tried to reach. She tried to wet them with the still filthy mess of her pussy, use them to open herself, even a little. She’d only done this once. She’d only let Ty fuck her ass unprepared once, and she’d been tripping on who-the-fuck-knew-what at the time, so relaxed that the walls were melting. This was - this was - 

“Yes, pretty whore, you will. You will give me what you want, we both know that, yes? And this is what I want.”

“No no no, Soldier - Winter - Soldat - Comrade - fuck, no, Bucky, Bucky no, please Bucky, no, I can’t -”

Caught in a metal grip, she couldn’t free her arms from where he pinned them over her head. 

“You will.” He smiled. 

He looked away from her face then, finally. A few rocking thrusts to reslick his cock against her folds first. Then he settled into position, and Toni’s mind collapsed down to the blunt pressure against her hole. The huge, thick, hot pressure that was always a lot to take, that always took slow prep and a gentle start for her to take him. 

The Soldier didn’t want to break his toy. 

Or he was enjoying the view. 

It didn’t matter which. 

Gratitude ran headlong into the nausea in her gut, making her squirm as she screamed at her body to relax.

It did. 

Enough, at least. 

A broken sound wrenched out of her throat when her body gave way and the head popped inside. She needed a moment, a breath, just a second to plead with her body so she could release the tension that the bolt of pain provoked. He didn’t give her that. 

God, he was big. Always big, he always was, but what she normally called bliss, like this, became agony. The slide wasn’t smooth enough for the irrefusable way he moved into her. He massaged a thumb around her rim, visibly aroused by the sight of her stretching to take him, unprepared and taking him anyway. Most of the way in - she could see the last two inches with the way he’d contorted her body - and he pulled back. 

Fuck. Christ. She bit off a scream.

Worse, that was worse. 

Everything was on fire, and the world dissolved until she could think of nothing but the drag of his cock against her rim. 

Leaving the head inside, keeping her brain shrieking, and her body spasming around him, the Soldier dipped his fingers into her cunt, used that to reslick himself. 

His eyes flicked to hers, with something like mischief. 

“I told you that you would.”

Her brain bellowed a warning to her, and in a mad panic, she forced her body to let him in. 

One savage thrust, and he was buried entirely, eyes half closed as he repeated, “I told you.”

Then he did as promised. He _used_ her. 

She cried for him when he told her to, knew that it was the reason his pounding hips went from savage to devastating, and cried harder anyway. 

She begged without orders, a breathy, desperate litany of offers to him, anything to make him stop. Toni gasped and stammered around tears, offering to to let him leave bruises. Offering to let him take her to the street and fuck her there. Offering to keep herself ready for him all the time from now on. She begged with the kind of desperation she never reached in Afghanistan, and she kept going while her voice went hoarse, because when she hit on something he liked, something he wanted to encourage, he paused long enough to scoop more come from her pussy, in a pathetic substitute for lube. 

Pinned down, out of her mind, floating between the high sharp pain, and the way she was rushing towards orgasm, Toni took what he gave her, and fell apart beneath him. 

He finished with his head thrown back, a primal snarl on his lips, and Toni quaking around him. She couldn’t speak by then, hitching sobs replacing pleas for mercy. It didn’t matter by then. 

He kept her in that position as he pulled free, finally softening to only half-hard, one finger tracing her abused him. 

“You cry so pretty for me, my pet.” His finger slipped inside, small compared to his cock, but dry, and she bucked beneath him. “And you take me so well. Would you like to hear, pretty whore, how you feel around me like that? Your hole was perfect for me, so tight and hot for me.” Toni could just see him, knew he was staring at her hole, when he vowed, “You will learn to like this, I think, when I continue to use you this way.”

“Please no,” she rasped. 

“Ah, pretty one, it will not be again tonight.” The consolation meant nothing. He unlocked his arm, lowered her legs, and cradled her. Wrapping himself around her from behind, his hand skated over her body. “You were so good for me, my pretty whore. So very good. Can you feel it? Can you feel where I am leaking from you? Can you feel where I used you?”

She nodded, mutely, jolted by the pain of his hand twisting on her nipple. 

“Tell me where you feel me.”

No point in resisting, or angering him, her mouth followed his command in a numb monotone. “My breasts, my, my nipples, from your mouth and from your hands. I feel you leaking from my cunt where you used me while I was asleep, and I. I feel. I can feel your come in my ass, dripping out of me. I can feel where you fucked me raw, and stretched me around your cock.” 

“Good, pretty one. So good for me. So pretty. And your mouth, your words, so good for me. So many things you want me to do to you. I didn’t know. So many ways you want me to use you. Thank you for telling me of them. I’ll give you all of them, my pet. Carefully, so he will not know it, but I will give you what you need.”

Toni tried to deny him, tried to push away the arm that pillowed her head, tried to knock away the hand that was now massaging the trembling muscles in her legs. But it felt like Bucky. It felt like aftercare, and soft hands. Like whispered love, and gentle affection. She was already on the edge, so close to falling apart, though. If she lost this? Had to lie in bed alone with nothing but the aching in her body and her heart? 

No. 

The Soldier kissed the back of her neck, behind her ear, the rise of her shoulder. He pulled her tight to him, and murmured, “Rest, my pretty one, you were everything for me. Rest. He’ll never know of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has kind of eaten my brain. I have so so so many ideas. Some of which are lightly alluded to here. Some of which aren't.  
> I'm not worried about getting comments for the sake of praise, but if you want to throw an idea at me, you can come find me [ on tumblr. ](https://luciferslacypanties.tumblr.com/)


End file.
